


Only A Dream

by chimyra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimyra/pseuds/chimyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Darcy fools herself into pretending that her friendship with Bucky and Steve is more than what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this dream. Yeah i know, great way to get ideas. Anyway I felt the need to share it so i substituted Darcy, James and Steve. I hope it breaks your heart. I know I should feel bad about making other people potentially sad, but misery loves company. I'm sorry if this is absolute crud, endings are hard.

Darcy's Lewis life was perfect. She had everything she ever wanted out of life. A steady paying job doing something she loved. A family of the heart who cared for her as much as she did for them. An apartment that suited her tastes and felt like home. And two best friends right across the hall. Yes life was perfect. Mostly. The only dimness on the bright swath of color that was the tapestry of her life, was a fact that Darcy did her best to suppress and ignore. She was in love with the obliviots across the hall from her. 

She wasn't sure when her feelings had changed, it had been a gradual thing. She could however recall with great clarity the day she realized her best friends had become something more in her heart. She had been in Jane's lab plotting revenge on Tony for the latest media fiasco he had caused. She would never understand the man's need to cause a stir. The worst part was that as PR manager for the Avengers this meant she had to deal with the damage control. All in all nothing new really. What set that day apart was Natasha strolling in, dropping off a sheet of notepaper in Darcy's lap and strolling out without pause or explanation. Not the weirdest thing Nat had done but certainly one of the scariest. Nat had set her up on a blind date for that night. 

Darcy's first thought had been of Steve and James and the movie night they had planned. Her heart had clenched at the thought of not seeing the two of them that evening, followed quickly by disgust at spending the evening with a guy who wouldn't even be half the gentleman one of her boys were. It was at that moment she realized. She had begun to think of them as hers. Quickly excusing herself from Jane's questioning gaze Darcy left and made her way to the floor housing Bruce's lab. Pacing the hall she attempted to sort through the tempest of thoughts swirling inside her head. A common sight for the tower's residents as Darcy always claimed she did her best thinking when pacing and the best place in the tower in Darcy's mind was outside the tranquility that was Bruce. When asked Darcy would always say she absorbed the peace Bruce seemed to radiate by osmosis. That day however even Bruce's calming presence had little effect. How could she have fallen for both of them? 

In the end Darcy had resolved to forget about it. There was nothing to be done. Neither of them were interested in her, and even if by some miracle one of them was, how could she be with one while her heart belonged to both? So the best course of action would be to pretend she hadn't suddenly developed a bad case of feelings and keep to the status quo.

Easier said than done. Especially when the status quo included super soldier couch cuddles while binge watching TV in an effort to catch up the time displaced duo. When it included Steve simply being an all around sweetheart. When it included James' special brand of flirting banter. When it included a million different reasons to fall deeper. 

And so the months went, Darcy hiding her feelings and James and Steve remaining ignorant. Until the day when Darcy's carefully built denials and delusions crashed around her. 

Darcy had spent the early hours of the afternoon baking desert for the dinner she planned to cook for the boys later that evening. Taking the cobbler across the hall she didn't bother to knock, she never had, the boys' apartment was as open to her as hers was to them. She had expected to be met with an empty apartment, instead she was greeted with the sight of James lying on the couch his head tilted back on the armrest, Steve on top of him pressed against him, his mouth attached to James' neck. 

Dropping the covered dish in shock, Darcy stammered an apology as the boys noticed her presence. Fleeing from the apartment, tears tracked down her face. Stopping only to grab her taser and a jacket from her apartment, she ran from the tower. Darcy wasn't sure how long she walked the city, all she could see was the replay of the intimate scene she had walked in on. All she could hear were the self recriminations on repeat. How stupid could she be? How did she fool herself into thinking that she'd be able to pretend they were hers and vice versa for forever? 

Eventually she found herself on a park bench contemplating how bleak her future had suddenly become.


End file.
